godfather5ffandomcom-20200214-history
Research
Machine guns and tough-as-nails recruits may help you to build a strong army, but mentally preparing yourself before any fight could mean the difference between victory and defeat. With many different Families all fighting for power, it's important to always be researching new and different types of tactics. Researches can provide helpful bonuses and unlock new and improved units for training, and upgrading these tactics and increase bonuses even further. Researching give you respect depending on what level the reasearch is. >>'' Some types of research can effect multiple features, but only one type of research can be improved at any one time. Be sure to always keep a research timer active at all times! << __TOC__ Logistics *'Description:' Get better at coordinating attacks and you'll be able to send out more men at one time. *'Details:' Each upgrade allows the neighborhood to send out 500 more units when attacking an opponent. Cooking *'Description:' An army travels on its stomach, and that's even more true in the Cosa Nostra. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases neighborhood Food production speed by 5%. *Health: If you eat a lot, like some of your units require more food than others, then you should also institute a dietary plan, because the more your troops eat, the more they shit, its a simple fact of life, and let me tell you, Butchers can shit a lot, i once had 50k of them with explosive diaharrea, they had to shut the server down for 6 days just to clean up the mess. Cementing *'Description:' Cement is literally the foundation of a Family business. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases neighborhood Cement production speed by 5%. Steelwork *'Description:' Improve Steel production by busting workers' unions and lowering overhead. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases neighborhood Steel production speed by 5%. *Confuzzling's: Dont really know how to say this, but steelwork is pretty much there just to keep you stiff, consider it the Viagra of the Game, it gives you an extra thrust when attacking people with a female avatar, but when you attack a member with a male avatar, it will automatically turn you gay, this gayness will persist for 6 weeks on your respective servers, there is no cure, but you do gain a 50% capacity bonus while under the influence of the Gayness. Spying *'Description:' Stay on top of what happens in this city and protect yourself against your enemies. *'Details:' Each upgrade gives progressively more info about enemy units, from the type of units attacking to the number of units deployed. *WTF: This is the most useless research's of them all, the only reason its on the list is because of James McCintyre, he's one of the whining bastards in our offices here at Kabam who bitched, pissed and moaned until he finally got his way, we still hold a grudge against him, hes fucking useless........but he is the boss's son !! Trafficking *'Description:' Introduce yourself to the right people and learn how to best use these connections to your advantage when planning and building your empire. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases the maximum number of crew trades you can execute at once. *Prison Time: Ok, this is where the game gets a little iffy, in certain countries even practicing Trafficking on a game is illegal and is punishable by a sentence of up to 12 years forced labor in a prison camp in Turkministan, this is your only warning, and the government of Turkministan has access to all IP address's that access our game. Capacity *'Description:' Every Family needs someplace to hide its most cherished belongings. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases the warehouse storage by 5%. *Losing ones Gag Reflex: this only applies to the ladies that play the game, your gag reflex will be completely gone once you have upgraded capacity to its highest level, this may not seem like its necessary in the grand scheme of the game, but trust us, all the programmers here at Kabam are guys, and we understand its importance, Nuff Said !! Maneuver *'Description:' Friends at every corner will help speed you through the streets, but just hailing down a taxi cab would be an easier way of getting there, or even the subway system, but your way to dumb to comprehend the concept of mass transit, so we figured we would just throw this in there to please your simple minds.. Mechanics *'Description:' Nothing worse than winning a fight only to find you can't carry the winnings back. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases unit load carying capacity by 5 *Yes: dont be stingy, you can save a lot of money if you just sex up your Mechanic's, they need loving to, and besides, they fix all the fucking trucks, thats what transports your bread and butter, so the next time you see a mechanic, just drop to your knees and please him the way only you know how. Carjacking *'Description:' Help your men roll to victory by improving their vehicles. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases combat units' speed by 10%. Corruption *'Description:' The Family needs to keep growing, and that means finding new recruits. *'Details:' Each upgrade decreases training time of Health Units by 2.5% and 1.25% for Balanced Units. Construction *'Description:' Learn how to cut through red tape and get structures built faster. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases construction and building upgrade speed by 2.5%. *Why: Construction workers are not really known for being smart, but the more capacity a member with a female avatar gets, the smarter the construction worker gets, its important to upgrade capacity ladies, that way your construction crews stay happy, like we say here at Kabam, " a little deeper, oh yeah, thats it, good girl" Proficiency *'Description:' Made men prove themselves by demonstrating their mettle. *'Details:' Each upgrade level decreases training time by 2.5% for Damage Units and 1.25% for Balanced Units. *Growth: Your Ballsack will grow 400 % each up grade, so upgrade slowly or you wont be able to walk around to good, also if you like to scratch your ass or taint, it becomes difficult, so the end result is that the dons in the game like to scratch their ass's and taint's a lot, but if you cant reach past your Balls, you will not be eligible to become don, even if you have the higher respect, the scratching of ones ass and taint is a fundamental part of the game. Medicine *'Description:' Tougher men can hang in a fight that much longer. *'Details:' Each level increases unit health by 5%. *Needles: Do you see the needle in the picture, we reccomend that you use a clean fresh needle when using them, this isnt a joke, we need you guys to be around for a while, we got bills to pay to bitches. Muscle *'Description:''' Without muscle when you farted it wouldnt hold back the shit that resides in your intestines, muscles are necessary for holding back shit, if your wondering why this is important, scroll up and read the COOKING description. Category:Main